ohmygirlfandomcom-20200215-history
OH MY GIRL
For OH MY GIRL's eponymously titled debut album, see OH MY GIRL (mini album). OH MY GIRL (Hangul: 오마이걸; Katakana: オーマイガール) is a South Korean girl group formed by WM Entertainment. They debuted on April 21, 2015 with their first broadcast appearance on for title track "CUPID" from their eponymous mini album, OH MY GIRL. The group is comprised of 7 members, HyoJung, Mimi, YooA, SeungHee, JiHo, Binnie, and Arin. At debut, the group was comprised of 8 members, including the now former member JinE. On August 25, 2016, WM Entertainment released a statement announcing JinE's hiatus from the group to receive treatment from anorexia nervosa. On October 30, 2017, it was confirmed JinE would depart from OH MY GIRL, and her contract terminated from WM Entertainment. On January 9, 2018, OH MY GIRL released On April 4, 2018, OH MY GIRL's first unit OH MY GIRL BANHANA debuted. On June 11, it was announced that OH MY GIRL will debut in Japan signed to signed to Ariola Japan. OH MY GIRL BANHANA debuted on August 29, ahead of OH MY GIRL's official Japanese debut in 2019. Members Current members *HyoJung (효정), real name: Choi Hyo-jung (최효정, July 28, 1994 (age )) – team leader, main vocalist *Mimi (미미), real name: Kim Mi-hyun (김미현, May 5, 1995 (age )) – rapper, sub vocalist, main dancer *YooA (유아), real name: Yoo Shi-ah (유시아, September 17, 1995 (age )) – lead vocal, main dancer *SeungHee (승희), real name: Hyun Seung-hee (현승희, January 25, 1996 (age )) – main vocalist *JiHo (지호) real name: Kim Ji-ho (김지호, born April 4, 1997 (age )) – lead vocalist, lead dancer *Binnie (비니) real name: Bae Yoo-bin (배유빈, September 9, 1997 (age )) – sub vocalist *Arin (아린), real name: Choi Ye-won (최예원, June 18, 1999 (age )) – maknae, sub vocalist, lead dancer Past member *JinE (진이), real name: Shin Hye-jin (신혜진, January 22, 1995 (age )) – sub vocalist History Pre-debut= |-| 2015= Debut with OH MY GIRL On March 29, 2015, WM Entertainment opened an Instagram account with 8 photos, 1 for each of the members. |-| 2016= Debut with OH MY GIRL On March 29, 2015, WM Entertainment opened an Instagram account with 8 photos, 1 for each of the members. |-| 2017= Debut with OH MY GIRL On March 29, 2015, WM Entertainment opened an Instagram account with 8 photos, 1 for each of the members. |-| 2018= Debut with OH MY GIRL On March 29, 2015, WM Entertainment opened an Instagram account with 8 photos, 1 for each of the members. |-| 2019= Japan debut, international touring On January 9, 2019, the group released their debut Japanese studio album OH MY GIRL JAPAN DEBUT ALBUM. Discography Korean Studio albums *The Fifth Season (2019) **Fall in Love (2019) Mini albums *''Oh My Girl'' (2015) *''Closer'' (2015) *''Pink Ocean'' (2016) **''Windy Day'' (repackaged) (2016) *''Coloring Book'' (2017) *''Secret Garden'' (비밀정원; Bimiljeongweon) (2018) *''Remember Me'' (2018) Special summer album #''Listen to My Word'' (내 얘길 들어봐; Nae Yaegil Deuleobwa) Title tracks * "Cupid" (April 20, 2015) * "Closer" (October 8, 2015) * "Liar Liar" (March 28, 2016) * "Windy Day" (May 26, 2016) * "Listen to my word (A-ing)" (Feat. RGP) (August 1, 2016) * "Coloring Book" (April 3, 2017) * "Secret Garden" (January 9, 2018) * "Remember Me" (September 10, 2018) Promotional singles * "One Step Two Step" (한 발짝 두 발짝; Han Baljjak Du Baljjak) (2016) (from Pink Ocean) (2016) * "Love Speed" (2019) Digital singles *"The Love of Fingertips" (손끝의 사랑; Sesangggeutui Sarang) (with various artists) (2016) *"Safety Newspaper Song" (안전신문고송; Anjeonsinmungosong) (2016) *"Hello! WM" (with B1A4 & ONF) (2018) OSTs *"Drinking Solo OST Part.3" (혼술남녀 OST Part.3; Honsulnamnyeo) (2016) *"The Haunted House: The Secret of the 'Ghost Ball' OST" (신비아파트 : 고스트볼의 비밀 OST; Sinbiapateu: Ghost Ball Bimil) (2016) *"Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery Solving Files" (2019) Appearances as lead artist * 1LOVE Winter (#1 "White" with HaHa) (2016) * Sugar Man 2, Pt. 7 (#2 "Love Song") (2018) * We, the Reds (#5 "The Shouts of Reds 2018" with Transfixion) (2018) Japanese Albums * Oh My Girl Japan Debut Album (2019) * Oh My Girl Japan 2nd Album (2019) Promotional singles * "Remember Me" (花火; Hanabi) (2018) (from Oh My Girl Japan Debut Album) * "Secret Garden" (2018) (from Oh My Girl Japan Debut Album) Appearances as featured artist * Kekkai Sensen & BEYOND Original Soundtrack (Disc 1 #4 "Eternalism" Taisei Iwasaki Feat. OH MY GIRL) (December 13, 2017) Videography Albums * OH MY GIRL JAPAN DEBUT ALBUM (Limited Edition A / B only) (January 9, 2019) Other * 2017 Season's Greetings (December 9, 2016) * 2018 Season's Greetings (December 15, 2017) * 2019 Season's Greetings (December 20, 2018) Filmography Variety series * OH MY GIRL CAST (August 21 – September 25, 2015) * [MY GIRL SKETCHBOOK|[OH MY GIRL SKETCHBOOK]] (April 12, 2016 – ongoing) * Found You! OH MY GIRL (August 5 – September 9, 2016) * OH MY GIRL MIRACLE EXPEDITION (January 25 – March 29, 2018) Concerts Headlining tours * OH MY GIRL 1st Fan Concert in Asia (May 5 – June 2, 2018) * OH MY GIRL Japan Debut Memorial 1st LIVE TOUR 2019 (January 4 – 6, 2019) * OH MY GIRL FIRST U.S. TOUR (January 18 – 27, 2019) * OH MY GIRL 1st Tour in Brazil (January 29 – February 3, 2019) * OH MY GIRL JAPAN OFFICIAL FANCLUB 1st Fanmeeting Tour 2019 ～PICNIC～ (May 2 – 6, 2019) Headlining concerts * OH MY GIRL 1st Concert — SUMMER FAIRY TALES (August 20 – 21, 2016) * OH MY GIRL's Secret Garden (January 22 – February 26, 2018) * OH MY GIRL 2nd Concert — FALL FAIRY TALES (October 20 – 21, 2018) External links * Website (Korean) * Website (Japanese) * Facebook * Weibo * Instagram * Twitter (OH MY GIRL members) * Twitter (Korean staff) * Twitter (Japanese staff) * YouTube (Korean) * YouTube (Japanese) * YouTube (Mimi) * YouTube (HyoJung) * V LIVE * TikTok * Fancafe Category:OH MY GIRL Category:WM Entertainment Category:Ariola Japan Category:Groups